Jin's Epic Takeover: One Piece
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: Part of my Jins Epic Takeover series. Jin, now 17, was expecting just another normal day. then, his friend Luffy and 2 others appear. Now chaos ensues as he overhears a devious plan that targets the sleepy little village he grew up in.
1. Chapter 1

**What's Up readers! TNK here with a new story  
**

**History of my character for this story:**  
**In this story, my character is born and brought up in the One Piece verse. After eating a Devil Fruit of my creation, Jin gains the Shinigami Zanpakuto and Flashstep(maybe even Flash Cry.) from Bleach so it's also a slight mix with Bleach. The Devil Fruit is named the Slash Flash fruit... (not catchy but give it a chance). After his parents died when he was 11 he befriended Usopp The Liar. But all that will be in a flashback chapter... maybe instead of Zoro's past it's Jin's.  
If any questions please inbox me and not put them in a review.**

**For a reference to this stories beginning it's during the Black Cat Pirates Arc. When Luffy, Zoro and Nami first meet Usopp.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the elements of Bleach i use in this fic. the only thing I own is My OC Jin.

**{Story Start}**

"Now you will find out why the call Proud Usopp and not Pushover Usopp." the now named long-nosed boy proclaimed as he aim his slingshot at a boy wearing a red vest. "I'm also as accurate with this slingshot as any pirate with a pistol."

"Now that you have drawn your pistol are you willing to use it?" A boy wearing a red vest said as he tilted his hat down to cover his eyes.

Usopp started to panic, but an amused chuckle rang thourgh out the beach cove. His smile came back in full force. "First Mate, your captain needs your help." Usopp said in a confident voice.

"As you wish Captain." the voice answered. There was a teen boy wearing black standing next to Usopp. He has black hair tan skin and an average build. he is wearing black loose pants with a wolf head design on the legs,.

Nami took a look at him and had hearts in her eyes. Mumbling about how cute the mysterious newcomer is.

"I see you're a swordsman." Roronoha Zoro called out to him noticing the teens swords strapped to his back.  
The first sword was inside a dark red sheath while the second was in a dark blue sheath.

"Yes..." The mysterious male answered in a cautious tone. "Hydro and Inferno have been my swords since I ate a Devil Fruit that appears 5 years after the previous consumers death." He said with a stoic expression.

"So your saying you're an expert swordsman because of a Devil Fruit?!" The former bounty hunter yelled in a mix of surprise and amusement.

"No. The Devil Fruit gave me my powers, I have trained to earned my skill. Do not misunderstand my words." The teen said as he disappeared and then reappeared down on the beach.

Nami and Zoro blinked at the sight, Luffy just had a smile on his face." Well, Jin looks like you've changed a lot since we last saw each other." Luffy said with a smile.

The now named Jin smiled back."It has been a couple of years hasn't it?" he said as he patted Luffy on the back."Its ok Usopp, Luffys a friend of mine. He's not one of Buggy's crew." Jin said as he smiled.

**[In the village restaurant just after Usopp left]**

"So,Jin, where does Usopp go everyday?" Nami asked him.  
"I mean it's kinda strange to leave after being so helpful."

Jin nodded,"Not around here, He went up to the mansion to help the owner, Kaya, feel better." Jin said as he took a drink. "Whats wrong with her?" Zoro asked. "Ever since her parents died, she's been sick." He narrowed his eyes and saw someone enter the store. "and it's all happened after this guy showed up." Jin motioned them to look behind them. "Name's, Klahadore, he is a servant to Kaya along with another." Jin said with barely hidden spite in his voice.

"So,Jin, do you think this Kaya woman will give us a ship?" Luffy said as he patted his now full stomach. Jin smiled, "I can do you one better, I can make this a personal request since it's my turn to watch over Kaya today." Jin said as his eyes looked around, for the mysterious Klahadore only to see he left the shop. "Lets go." Jin said as he turned to pay the bill.

"Jin, I don't know how many times I have to say it. You don't need to pay for your food. After all, your Miss Kaya's closest friend." The woman in the back yelled to him.

"I'm paying for it anyway my friend, Luffy, here ate 3rd and 4ths." as he left the money on the counter.

**[At the mansion front gate]**

"Klahadore stop it now!" the Strawhats plus Jin heard as the walked up to the front gate.

"Shit that's Kaya!" Jin exclaimed as he was about to open the front gate. "Slash Flash...Speed boost!" Jin said after he opened the gate and moved to the side garden.

"So fast." Nami commented as they made their way in the same direction.

**[END]**

**Next chapter Jin and "Klahadore" have a small fight, Usopp and Luffy, overhear something dangerous, and Jin and Zoro come to blow over who's the best swordsman.**

**Hopefully, this fic wont get any hate. So, readers, by doing this story I have eliminated One Piece from my poll on my profile. Yes, heart breaking I know. But look on the bright side. current top 5 in my poll so far.**

**1. Ikkitousen**

**2. Negima**

**3. High school Of The Dead**

**4. Fullmetal Alchemist**

**5. Fairy Tail**

**Keep the votes coming and remember the poll ends on Sunday Night! and For Hurricane Sandy victims if you reading this Everyone's prayers and thoughts are with you. as an extra note can you guys not be Grammar Nazi's and bug out every time I misspell a word? that would be awesome.**

**The Next Kitsune signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whats up. readers TNK here with my second chapter of Jin's Epic Takeover: One Piece!  
I'm glad to be back! It has been a while since I had good review. I mostly got scathing reviews on my most popular stories, while I was gone of course.**

**Anyway the poll is closed as of the posting of this chapter. I will announce the winners at chapter's end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the elements of bleach I use in this story. The only thing I own is my OC Jin.**

**[Last chapter]**

**Jin reunited with his friend Luffy after a few years. Jin then lead Luffy and co. to the mansion so thay can get a boat, but hearing Kayas worried cry, allowed them to detour to the garden.**

**[now]**

Jin was never one to be hostile toward anyone without a good reason. But, there was something strange about this "Klahadore" guy and he was going to get answers! "Slash Flash...Flashstep!" He exclaimed as he started towards the area of the mansion he knew, Usopp was at.

"Klahadore!" Jin yelled at the glasses wearing servant. "Did you insult Yasopp again?" Jin asked in the barely hidden spite, that he had shown back in the store with Luffy and company. "I keep telling you over and over, never insult Yasopp! Especially in front of me or Usopp!" Jin nearly yelled.

Klahadore just smiled, "Oh, Jin I forgot _your_father made that Pirate your godparents." Klahadore said with a smug smile**.**

"Klahadore! Stop it now!" Kaya nearly yelled trying to get her 2nd most trusted servant to stop his needless rant.

"In fact Jin, wasn't _your _father a filthy pirate like that dead fool Yasopp?" Klahadore said with a dangerous smile. "I mean only a pirate would spawn a devil fruit user." with that smug look on his face.

Jin was now seeing red, not only did this man insult his godfather, but his father as well. "You..." Jin started in a low barely heard voice. "You dare bad mouth my father!?" Jin yelled. "He wasn't even a pirate! He was nothing but a sailing merchant!" Jins anger could be felt in every word he yelled at this man. "You can never be forgiven 'Klahadore' if that's your real name." Jin said with a sick smile.

"What are you talking abou-" Klahadore began to say, but Jin got behind him, and hit him in the back of the head with the black hilt of one of his swords. Suddenly, he heard the young swordsman whisper to him, "I wont let you get away with this, Captain Kuro of the Black Cat pirates."

Klahadore's eyes widened in shock. '_How did this brat figure out who I was?!'_ he fumed inside his head, as his vision was fading. "I dug deeper into the execution of Captain Kuro," Jin started to speak out loud. "They killed the guy claiming have been him, but they didn't have his gloves." Jin said with a smile, as 'Klahadore' fainted.

Jin then turned to Kaya, and bowed. "I'm sorry Kaya, I let his insulting words get to me." Jin said in a polite tone.

Kaya sighed, she told Klahadore many times to not anger Jin, So she can understand. "It's fine, Jin-kun, Klahadore was out of line." Kaya said to Jin with a small smile. Jin frowned as she coughed a little. Seeing Kaya sick like this was getting to Jin. He was her closest friend, and felt useless that he couldn't help her.

"Whoa, Jin that was awesome!" the familiar voice of Luffy yelled. "You have to join my crew! You could be my other swordsman!" He excitedly yelled at Jin, who was smiling a little. "I'd like to, but I must stay and help take care of Kaya." Jin said with another small smile.

**[On the outskirts of the village]**

A man was moonwalk towards his destination, on his way he passed a cow grazing by its wooden enclosure. He stared at it for a few seconds, it mooed at him, and he started his moonwalk again. A little further down his backwards path he met up with our hero's while waiting for Usopp to return. Jin glared at the newcomer. "Do you have a problem with me, young man?" the man asked from under his strange-looking purple hat. "No problem here." Jin stated with his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Good." the weird guy said as he started his moonwalk for a second time.

**[the next day: Beach on the south shore]**

"Is the crew ready, Django?" Jin heard 'Klahadore' say to the strange-looking guy from yesterday.  
"Yes captain, they are ready to ransack the village before the sun rises." Django said, as he twirled a large ring around his finger. "Good if this plan fails, I'll kill you and the crew." Kuro stated as he turned away. "Y-Y-Yes as you wish Captain Kuro." Jin smiled as Django walked to his boat. "Surprise bitch." Jin said with an evil smile as, Django climbed into his row-boat, and started rowing towards his ship. Little did the hypnotist know, Jin stabbed holes in his dingy with his swords. As Django continued rowing he noticed his efforts weren't he was slowly taking on water Djngo looked down, and to his shock his boat was nearly filled with water. In his paniced state he didnt see Jin walk from the shore to the village.

**[END]  
Whoa, even I'm excited for the next chapter and I'm writing this damn story.  
Next chapter Jin and Usopp protect their village, Nami spies on Jin, Luffy gets a better boat, and more. Did you guys like my little tweek of the Usopp Arc? I hope you did.  
**

**Now, On To the Poll! Jin's Epic Takeover series continues with the following:**

**1. Negima**

**2. Ikkitousen**

**3. Code Geass**

**4. High school of the dead**

**5. Naruto**

**6. Familiar of Zero**

**7. Fullmetal Alchemist**

**8. Fairy Tail**

**9. Infinite Stratos**

**10. Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Death Note, and Tengo Tenge (3 way tie)**

**I'm gonna be honest readers your votes actually surprised this Kitsune. I only put Code Geass up cause I thought it wasn't going to get many votes, im gonna stick to my word and continue the Epic Takeover series with these 13 readers enjoy your wonderful days.**

**The Next Kitsune signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome loyal follwers to the next chapter of JET:OP we delve in the siuation with Django, Kuro, and Jin. I'm not gonna be long winded with this authors note. So lets get right into the story.**

Disclaimer:TNK-sama does not own One Piece.

Usopp was panicing at what Jin had just told him had happened at the south shore. "We gotta go warn the villagers!" Usopp yelled as he ran towards the village at a fast pace. "Hey, Luffy. Have an extra straw hat?" Jin asked hoping to deter the other 3 from Usopps over-the-top reaction. "Yea I do. I found it when we faced that clown guy on the last island." referencing his fight with Buggy the Clown. Luffy then pulled out the extra Straw Hat and gave it to Jin. "Thanks Luffy." Jin said as he put it on his head.

"Now, what are you and Usopp gonna do about the situation?" Nami asked in a serious tone. "I'll let Usopp figure out that the villagers wont listen to him cause of his lies." Jin said as he stood up. "and you?" Zoro asked. "Heh Im gonna put my fruits powers to work." Jin said crypticly as he walked towards the north shore. "They want to do the same thing just in their own ways." Nami observed.

**[Midnight North Shore]**

Jin saw the Black Cats Pirates Ship a few ways away from the shore. He pulled out one of his swords and it gleamed in the light of the Creasent Moon. With a smile on his face Jin prepared for the fight of his life.

**[A few hours later South Shore]**

The sun was about to rise, and the southern shore slope was covered in oil. "There, now they wont be able to come up the slope." Usopp said with a confident smile. Nami, Luffy, and Zoro looked on impressed at his idea. "Hey where's Jin." Luffy asked noticing his best friends absence. "He said he was going to watch out over the north shore just in case anything happened there." Usopp said in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe Jin said that they were attacking FROM the North Shore but misheard him." Nami said as Usopp sheepishly laughed. "Shit my treasure is on the north shore!" Nami cursed as she obviously remembered her treasure she stole from Buggy.

**[Back on the North Shore with Jin]**

"So, Black Cat Pirates, lets play a little game." Jin said calmly as he drew a line in the dirt. Allow me to convey Jin inside emotions. Calm was none of them. Panic and then some were more pervailent at the moment. "Any of you that cross this line get cut down by my swords." He said in a calm demeanor. The first pirate, thinking Jin was bluffing stepped over the line. As soon as his foot was planted over the line, the pirate was cut in 2.  
"Anyone else want to test me?" Jin said in a cold tone.

Django got frustrated." He's just one smartass brat run him over if you have to." He growled to the crew.  
They charged with intentent to destroy the village. "Tsk. Idiots." was the only thing Jin said as he cut down the crew, pirate by pirate. A few piratesin a pirate circled to his back around and raised his giant mallet high into the air."Get out of our way brat!" He shouted as he swung it down hitting Jin square in the back if the head. Jin fell to the ground from the surpise attack, though still consious, Jin tried to get up, but fell to the pain.

As the entire pirate crew ran past a downed Jin, he was thinking of the things Usopp did to help Kaya feel at least a little bit better. His memories were interupted by the pirates flying back and falling to the ground unconious. "Starting out on the wrong foot Jin?" He heard Zoro ask him. "Yea, well being the best isn't all its cracked up to be." Jin said with a smirk on his face. "Just rest a little Jin." Nami said as Luffy took over for him

**[End]  
I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to have more content.**  
**I would like to get some more chapters but I have church events to get ready for, and less time to update, bare with me for this next week or two.**  
**This chapter is done! Plus, its only the start of my update event I have others in the works, and I'm not gonna be updating all day everyday just as soon as I finish a chap, not trying to revert to bad habits. But Next chapter Usopp steps up and Jin rebounds to face Kuro. See you guys next chapter.**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
